


Showing The Truth

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Blake shows Yang the truth about their relationship, about how she never actually loved her and was with someone else behind her back.





	Showing The Truth

Yang couldn’t help but smile as she sat down in a chair that had been placed in the middle of their room like her girlfriend, Blake, had suggested, thinking she was going to get a lapdance from it for their anniversary. However, things quickly went sound for the blonde as she watched her faunus girlfriend walk around the room and find some of their restraints that they had hidden for when they wanted to get extra kinky together, wondering just why she was getting them for a lapdance. “Blake? Why are you getting the cuffs? Do you really think I need to be restained just to appreciate that booty of yours grinding against me? I promise to be a good girl and-”   
  
Blake smirked as she tightened one of the cuffs around Yang’s wrists and ankles, making sure she was secured to the chair and unable to move. “Oh no. It’s not that, Yang. You see, I have something special in mind for today. I’m not sure how you’ll like it, so I figured I’d make sure you didn’t have a choice in the matter.~” The black-haired student licked her lips as she walked into the bathroom, leaving her girlfriend in the chair for a moment. Once in, a bright smile came to the amber-eyed girl’s lips as she looked at her boyfriend, Jaune, enjoying that he was willing to do something like this with her. “Just be ready for my signal, Handsome. I promise this is going to be fun for both of us.”   
  
Of course, Jaune nodded in response to Blake’s words, placing a soft kiss on her lips and smiling. “Just call for me when you’re ready and I’ll be happy to come out and show Yang just what’s going on.” The blonde boy sat on the sink in nothing but a pair of black boxers, his semi-hard cock making a visible crease in them.   
  
With a nod, Blake undressed in front of the boy and put on her bathrobe, licking her lips as she got a good look at Jaune. “Are you ready, Yang? I’ll be out in a moment!” The young faunus stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but her robe and smiled as she saw a soft blush on the girl’s cheeks, happy to see that she could still get flustered over something so simple. “Oh? You like what you see already? And here I thought Yang Xiao Long of all people would enjoy the sexier things in life.~”   
  
“Well, of course, I do, Blakey! With a body like yours, I can only imagine what’s under that robe. And that’s the sexiest thing I’ll ever have in my life.” Yang licked her lips as she watched Blake undress in front of her, playfully gasping when the rob fell to the floor and she could see her faunus girlfriend naked in front of her.   
  
“I’m glad to hear that, Yang. Because I have a big surprise for you.~” Blake smirked and clapped her hands, keeping her eyes locked on the blonde girl’s face as the young man walked out of the bathroom and behind her. Almost right away, the faunus could feel her actual lover’s shaft against her plump rear end, gasping as he stripped out of his boxers right then and there. “Because Jaune is going to help me with your anniversary surprise.”

 

Before the other blonde could get a word out, Jaune leaned forward and captured his girlfriend’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss, a bright smile on his face the while. Of course, getting to hear Yang of all people gasp in surprise and growl in anger was something to be treasured as well since the lilac-eyed girl couldn’t do anything. “It’s about time you learned what’s actually going on, Yang.”   
  
“What the hell are you doing with her, Jaune?! Let her go right now or I swear, I’m gonna-” The lilac-eyed girl struggled against her binds in the chair, growling louder and turning red-eyed as she stared at the boy that was touching her girlfriend. “Dammit, Blake! Is this why you restrained me?!”   
  
“It is, Yang. Gad to see you finally caught on.” The black-haired girl didn’t hesitate to bend over and place her hands on the girl’s soft thighs, gently squeezing her skin and smiling as she looked into those bright red eyes. “You see, I’ve been dating Jaune the entire time I’ve been with you. I’ve just made sure to keep it secret because… Well, who doesn’t want to have the pride of dating the Blonde Bombshell Student of Beacon? In short terms, you were a trophy girlfriend.” The amber-eyed girl smiled wider as she felt her man’s hands on her hips, wiggling her rear end back and forth slightly in response to his touch. “Did you know that, Yang? Each and every time I’d go away at night, or when I’d sneak away during training, or even when I’d ditch class. I was always with Jaune, enjoying his cock.~” A soft gasp left Blake as she watched tears start to well up in the corner of the blonde’s eyes, causing her to bite her lower lip in anticipation for what was to come. “Oh, and as an extra note… Trust me when I say that he’s far better in bed than you ever will be.~”

 

Yang’s eyes went wide as she watched Jaune penetrate her girlfriend, her heart shattering as she watched Blake’s face immediately contort in pleasure and bliss. She wanted to scream, wanted to punch them both, wanted to do something to make the pain stop. But with the restraints, the blonde girl knew that she couldn’t do anything to stop this from happening in front of her. Even as she closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her cheeks, she could still see the amber-eyed girl’s lust-driven gaze and a blissful smile on her face. It was maddening.

 

Of course, for Jaune, it was heaven. Getting to be inside of his girlfriend as someone else watched them, enjoying the fact that he was able to get back at Yang for all the teasing that had happened to him since he first got to Beacon. It was an incredible feeling with plenty of thrill for him to enjoy. Though, the main thing on the blue-eyed boy’s mind was the feeling of Blake’s slick pussy tightly wrapped around his shaft. It had always felt blissful and perfect to him, but now, the black-haired girl was tighter than ever, as if she was getting off on the fact that she was making Yang miserable. “Hey, Blake, have you told her the good news yet?~”   
  
“What good could come from this?!” Yang tried to struggle once again against her bindings, only to fail.

 

“I’m pregnant, Yang.~” Blake said with a bight and loving smiled, a small blush on her cheeks. “I decided to give Jaune the privilege of giving me his child. Something you could never do no matter how hard you tried.~” The young black-haired faunus licked her lips as she watched those red eyes change back into their usual lilac color, realizing the rage must’ve been replaced with something else. “Awe. You’re no longer angry at me?” Playfully reaching her hand out and caressing the blonde’s cheek, the amber-eyed girl didn't hesitate to lean forward and place a soft kiss on the other girl’s cheek. “Maybe if you were better in bed, I wouldn’t have done something like this, don’t you think?”   
  
One way or the other, Yang wasn’t listening to what was being said to her, so focused on what she heard and how much it hurt to hear it. It wasn’t even the fact that Blake blamed her for the fact that she was cheating, but the fact that the brawler just wasn’t good enough for someone else in her life. It tore her apart so much that she couldn’t even stop the tears now, closing her eyes and only hearing the loud and shameless moans that filled the room combined with the sound of skin slapping together. “You’re awful….”   
  
“No, she isn’t, Yang.” Jaune interrupted, reaching back and slapping his lover’s rear end, watching it jiggle for him from the impact. “You are. You just simply weren’t enough to keep her happy. So she came to me. It’s too bad it was day one, though. Otherwise, you might’ve even gotten a chance to take her virginity.~” The blonde boy laughed as he watched the restrained girl’s head sink lower, enjoying the fact that she was as broken as she was going to get. “Gods, this feels too good, Blake. You’re so tight!~”

 

“Well, your dick feels incredible inside me, Jaune! Please… Cum inside me! Give me every drop of your cum!~” Just like she ordered, Blake was able to hear a loud roar from her boyfriend as he bottomed out inside of her, his hard cock throbbing and pulsing against her inner walls. A moment later, she was given just what she wanted, rope after rope of thick and potent cum flooding her pussy and her womb right in front of her ex-girlfriend. And, of course, the amber-eyed girl came from the feeling, throwing her head back and screaming in pure bliss from the filling of being filled and thrown into her own orgasm right then and there.

 

On the other hand, the lilac-eyed girl was forced to watch this happen, forced to watch the girl she loved get creampied by someone she already disliked and now hated. But that hatred went places she didn’t want it to. Yang could feel that hate bubbling into hatred for herself for being so worthless in Blake’s eyes and going to the faunus for doing something like this to her. However, just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse, she could feel the amber-eyed girl’s lips press against her own. “W-What are you do-”   
  
“The last kiss you’ll ever get from me. I figured I should give you some kind of thanks for the little bit of entertainment you gave me.~” Playfully gasping as her boyfriend pulled his thick shaft out of her, Blake only smiled and brought a hand between her thighs. In short time, she scooped out a small amount of his cum and wiped it on Yang’s cheek, watching her eyes flare red once again. “There’s the anger I was looking for. It’s such a nice look for you. You look just like the bitch you truly are with red eyes.~” Of course, with the small amount of cum on the blonde girl’s face, the black-haired girl was free to take a step back and plant another proud and happy kiss on her boyfriend’s lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to deepen the affection.   
  
Jaune was more than eager to return the affection from his lover, though it wasn’t long before he slowly pushed her away to break the kiss. “Come on. We need to get dressed or we’re going to be late for our date, remember?” The blue-eyed boy smiled and headed to the bathroom, getting dressed once again and chuckling as his girlfriend followed him. “You certainly had fun with that.~”   
  
“Of course I did. I’ve been waiting to ruin her for a long time now. Her jokes and puns were getting so annoying, but her attitude… I just didn’t want to deal with it anymore.”   
  
Yang couldn’t believe what she was hearing, every last shred of hope and joy she had just crumbled away and turned to dust in her mind. The pain and heartache were immense as she watched the two just walk out of the bedroom, leaving her there alone and restrained in the chair. No words of goodbye, no faked apologies, not even any form of shame or regret on Jaune and Blake’s faces. It broke her inside and she had no idea what to do from here, just staying in the chair and crying her heart out.


End file.
